


flannel shirt

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: mollyroll suggested we sprint today and this is what came of just over an hour of writing nonstop. enjoy.
Relationships: Willam Belli/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Kudos: 13





	flannel shirt

When Alaska came strutting out of the bedroom, the air left Willam’s lungs.

Her hair was a mess, as it almost always was, but that wasn’t the thing that caught her girlfriend’s attention. Rather, it was the oversized flannel she was wearing as a dress. Tall as she was, the fabric barely reached her upper thigh, leaving her legs bare and making Willam’s head spin. The flannel was buttoned up halfway, one sleeve draped over her shoulder and exposing the love bites littering her neck and collarbone as she padded to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Her tousled hair added to the “freshly fucked” look, but she didn’t seem to notice the effect her ensemble had on her partner.

Willam watched with hungry eyes as Alaska busied herself with the coffee machine, practically drooling when her girlfriend reached the top shelf to grab a mug and the flannel rode up her thighs. It was absolutely too early in the morning for her to be this horny, yet here she was, completely ignoring her laptop despite her full inbox.

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, hoping to calm herself down a little; what was she, a fucking teenager? As she filled her glass, Alaska’s soft body pressed against her back, arms snaking around her waist as the scent of her shampoo flooded Willam’s senses.

“Morning, baby,” she said sweetly, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. She smelled like toothpaste and last night’s perfume, and Willam was hyper-aware of every point of contact between their bodies. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” Willam answered, relieved that her voice hadn’t broken. The coffee machine beeped and Alaska pulled away to fill her mug, adding what Willam considered to be far too much creamer; her Laska liked it sweet. Taking a tentative sip, she sighed happily.

“Any plans for the day, Will?”

_ Bending you over the fucking countertop. _

“Just finishing up some work,” Willam answered, taking a long sip of water. Her eyes flickered over Alaska’s thighs again, and her mind wandered. If she really wanted to, she could press Alaska against the counter and slide a leg between her thighs, grab her hips tight and kiss her until she let out the little whines that Willam loved so much. She could unbutton that stupid flannel until it fell open and left her girlfriend exposed and shivering, kiss down her perfect fucking body and leave even darker bruises until Alaska was squirming and begging to be touched. Her fingers could find their way between Alaska’s legs and-

“Baby?”

She snapped out of her trance at Alaska’s tone. Fuck, had she spaced out while Laska was trying to get her attention? Damn her libido to hell, and damn that stupid fucking flannel.

“Yeah?”

Alaska giggled at the expression on Willam’s face. “Do you want me to make you some coffee too? You seem a little out of it.”

Willam nodded, taking another sip of water. “Yeah, sure.” She didn’t need to give specifics; Alaska knew exactly how she liked her coffee. Alaska knew everything about her, really. “Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

Her girlfriend shot her a look, appearing to be biting back a smile, but the expression was quickly replaced by frustration as she dropped her stirring spoon and it clattered to the floor. She bent over to pick it up, granting Willam a perfect view of her sheer white panties and confirming that she was pantsless beneath the flannel. Willam gulped down the rest of her water, placing the glass haphazardly in the sink just before Alaska pressed a steaming mug of black coffee into her hands.

“One sugar,” she smiled sweetly, and Willam’s arousal was momentarily replaced by fondness for just how well her girlfriend knew her. Alaska’s lips brushed against hers, and Willam had to be very careful not to spill hot coffee over the both of them as her girlfriend’s tongue slipped into her mouth. She tasted like vanilla creamer, sweet and heady on Willam’s tongue as she gently pried the mug from her hands and set it on the countertop. Willam’s hands came to rest on Alaska’s hips, pulling her closer until their bodies were flush and she could feel Alaska’s heartbeat.

They remained like that for a few moments, kissing lazily as sunlight streamed through the kitchen window, until Alaska pulled away reluctantly. Willam had to swallow an embarrassing whine at the loss of her body heat, realizing just how turned on she was in that moment.

Alaska ran a hand through her hair, smoothing out the tangles, and Willam almost pounced on her. She grabbed her coffee mug, taking a sip of the bitter concoction in an attempt to clear her head. It was almost embarrassing how completely her thoughts were consumed by her girlfriend’s body, but could anyone really blame her? Alaska gave her another look, and this time it was more pointed, her tongue poking out from between her lips as she smirked. Had she finally figured out why Willam was so distracted?

She nudged the counter with her hip, sending the spoon clattering to the floor again, and this time Willam could tell that it was entirely on purpose, because she turned around completely in order to pick it up. She was slower this time too, bending over lazily and staying down while she fumbled to pick the utensil up. Willam had to steady herself against the counter as Alaska showed off for her, the contours of her outer lips fully visible against her paper-thin panties. Alaska stood up slowly, and Willam swore she saw her shake her ass a little as she did so, replacing the spoon on the countertop.

“Gravity is clearly working against me today,” she said with a little smile that told Willam she knew exactly what she was doing. “I hope you liked the view.”

“Loved it,” Willam croaked, watching her girlfriend’s smile widen. “You fucking tease.”

Alaska bit her lower lip, fingers toying with the top button of the flannel and slipping it out of its closure. Willam sipped her coffee, doing her best to remain nonchalant as Lasky undid the buttons one by one until the oversized shirt hung open on her tall frame. Willam swallowed thickly as Alaska’s slender fingers ran down her chest, pulling the flannel away on one side to expose one of her small, perky breasts and toy with her nipple with a soft whine of pleasure.

Willam had had enough; she crossed the kitchen in an instant to crash their mouths together, Alaska’s back hitting the wall as Willam pushed the flannel down her shoulders.

“ _ You slut _ ,” she growled, nipping at Alaska’s earlobe as her girlfriend gasped happily at the attention. “You wore this on purpose, didn’t you?”

Alaska shook her head, squealing when Willam smacked her thigh in response. “I wanted to be comfy! I expected you to like it, but not  _ this  _ much. I didn’t think you’d be so-  _ ah-  _ turned on.”

“Maybe you’re just dense, then,” Willam murmured. “You should know better than to waltz around half-naked, showing off your hickeys like it’s  _ nothing _ .”

“Isn’t it?” Alaska challenged breathlessly, eyes dark with arousal. “I thought you liked seeing me marked up.”

Willam pushed a hand between her girlfriend’s legs, feeling the slickness of her panties and enjoying her little whines. “I do. I can’t believe you didn’t do this on purpose. You look like you’re begging to be fucked.”

Alaska mewled as Willam’s fingers teased her over her wet underwear, loving just how dominant her girlfriend had decided to be this morning. “Maybe it was a little more intentional than I said,” she confessed. “I wanted to see what you’d do if I acted like nothing was different.”

“I had half a mind to bend you over the kitchen counter before you could even make your coffee,” Willam answered before pulling away from her girlfriend’s body and grabbing her wrist. “Bedroom. Now.”

Alaska followed her obediently, letting Willam all but slam her down on the bed. The flannel fell open around her, and Willam finally got a good look at her girlfriend’s body as the sun coming through the curtains created streaks of light across her pale skin. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves in order to sit up and pull Willam in for a kiss, giggling when her girlfriend pushed her back against the mattress.

“I like you like this,” she said, gasping loudly when Willam’s lips wrapped around her nipple. Willam definitely had a head start on horniness, but Alaska could feel herself getting wetter as her girlfriend lavished attention on her chest. She couldn’t help being needy, she just loved being treated like a princess, and Willam always delivered.

Willam pulled away from Alaska’s petite breast with a soft  _ pop _ , and Alaska spread her legs to give her girlfriend a perfect view. She was so wet that her lacy panties had become almost completely sheer, showing off her soaking pussy and making hot arousal curl in Willam’s core.

“You’re so fucking wet,” she purred, sliding a finger against Alaska’s barely-covered clit and hearing her gasp with delight. “Soaked right through these pretty panties. I should just take ‘em off.”

Alaska nodded eagerly, letting Willam hook her fingers in the waistband and pull them downward. The soaked fabric clung to her folds, providing a sweet moment of pleasure when they disconnected and left Alaska’s heated pussy exposed to the cool air. Willam threw the damp underwear to the floor, pushing Alaska’s thighs apart to admire her.

“Look at you, baby, you’re dripping. Is this all for me?”

“ _ Always, _ ” Alaska moaned. Willam blew on her pussy, the cold air against her slick flesh making her shiver all over. She needed  _ more _ from Willam, but Willam didn’t seem like she was in the mood to give her what she wanted.

“Let me guess, Lasky, you want me to eat you out? Make these pretty thighs tremble?”

Alaska nodded desperately, back arching as Willam’s fingertip teased the tip of her clit so gently that it was barely there at all. It was so intense yet simultaneously  _ not enough, _ and she gripped the sheets tightly as Willam bent down to lick the swollen bud. Her tongue dipped lower to collect the juices pooling at Alaska’s entrance, and the taller woman could’ve cried as her girlfriend’s hot, wet tongue explored her aching pussy. She needed more, more,  _ more, _ and Willam was far too much of a tease to give it to her, so she was forced to gasp and whine in masochistic ecstasy as her girlfriend edged her.

“ _I_ _ need more _ ,” Alaska whined, frustrated that her girlfriend wouldn’t let her come. “ _ Please, Will. _ ”

“Mm, this is your punishment for being a tease,” Willam grinned, but she indulged Alaska by sliding a finger into her wet heat, producing a gasp from the younger woman.

“I didn’t do it to tease you,” Alaska protested, squirming as Willam’s thumb found her clit. “I just thought it would be cute. I didn’t know you’d be so into it!”

Willam chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. “I don’t know why it struck me as so sexy, but it did. It’s just so different from what you normally lounge around in.”

“You mean nothing?” Alaska giggled breathlessly. The two of them were openly proud of their bodies, and both were known to hang around the house naked at one time or another, which was probably why Willam was so attracted to Alaska treading the line between wearing regular clothes and being completely nude.

“You look sexy in nothing. But you look even sexier when you’re picking and choosing what to show.”

Alaska’s back arched as Willam slipped another finger inside her. “I’ll keep that in mind.  _ Ugh, harder. _ ”

Willam laughed and picked up the pace, driving Alaska to the edge and attacking her neck with fierce kisses as she fell over into the abyss. The bruises on her neck were tender and she gasped weakly as Willam sucked at them, making them darker and angrier. She was utterly and completely hers.

As she came down, she rolled over into Willam’s arms, holding her girlfriend close.

“I love you,” she said with a smile, erupting into full-blown giggles when her hair tickled Willam’s nose and she scrunched up her face. “I’ll have to wear that shirt more often.”


End file.
